


Cravings

by sarenka



Series: Peaches [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Barbecue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka
Summary: Delrin takes care of his pregnant wife's cravings. ;)smutty one shot, modern AU.
Relationships: Delrin Barris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Peaches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

There could hardly be a better day for a summer barbecue, Delrin thinks, looking around. Bull and Dorian’s place is beautiful as ever. The food is delicious, everyone seems to have fun. Barris glances at his best friend pushing his daughter on a toddler swing, and something flutters inside his heart.

Soon enough he will be the one taking care of his own child. Mira is sixteen weeks pregnant, and truth to be told, he is so damn happy. It is rough on her, though. She gets exhausted, working intense hours. As an obstetric registrar, the challenges of her job hit hard now that she’s carrying their baby. He barely saw her last week, and by the time she came home she would just eat and collapse on the bed. 

He should check on her now. She disappeared inside fifteen minutes ago. His phone buzzes before he gets up.

**Mira, 12:17: I’m in the guest bathroom upstairs, I could use your help. Come alone. URGENT!!!**

Maker’s breath. At least ‘I could use your help’ doesn’t mean true emergency, but his heart still beats faster. The last few months were difficult for her. Between the tiredness, and vomiting, and extreme nausea she needed to medicate, and dizziness…

**Delrin, 12:17: Be right there**

Delrin rushes inside the house, flying through the stairs. He knocks on the bathroom door.

“Mira? It’s me. Are you okay?”

The door opens, and he comes in, closing them on the way in. Mira looks a little flushed, both on her cheeks and cleavage. It’s not the worst heat today, but she is pregnant and she has never handled the high temperatures well. Her arms wrap around his waist, and she buries her face into his chest.

“Oh,” he whispers, gently caressing her hair. “Are you not feeling well? Is it the heat outside? Do you need to sit down or do you want something to drink?”

“No,” she blabbers into his t-shirt. 

“What do you need, honey? I’m here.”

She pulls away a bit and lifts her face. 

“Right now,” she breathes, looking into his eyes. “I need you to fuck me.”

For a split second, he finds no words to say.

“I’m not wearing any panties,” she adds, grabbing his cock through the fabric of his shorts.

He laughs a little, more out of shock than anything. Mira’s blush deepens, and he can see the embarrassment on her face as she moves her hand away. 

Oh. He shouldn’t have laughed. She’s more sensitive now, and he knows how much it took her to ask for that in someone’s else house, in the middle of a gathering, no less. 

“If you really don’t want to—” she turns away.

“No, no, no,” he mutters, grasping her with one hand, and reaching behind him and turning the lock on the door with the other. “Come here.”

Mira gasps when he kisses her. Even her lips feel warm. She puts her fingers underneath his shirt, running them through his stomach, and teasing lower and lower. Sweet Andraste, between her work and life in general, it’s been a while since they had sex, and frankly, her neediness and desperation are so fucking hot. 

“I missed you,” he murmurs, squeezing her ass and feeling her breath quicken.

“Yeah?” she asks, unzipping his shorts and wiggling her hand to rub his hardening cock. 

“Oh, yeah,” he sighs. 

“I can feel that,” she smiles more, her voice filled with excitement. “I missed you too, baby. I want you so fucking much.”

Yes, she does, and he loves giving her whatever she wants. 

“You’re so sweet,” he groans, winking at her as he kicks his sandals away and takes off his t-shirt and shorts, tossing them inside the bathtub.

“You’re undressing? I admit, I like the view,” she watches him remove his boxer briefs.

“I know,” he says, looking at her beautiful face. “Besides, I’m going to make you squirt all over me. We can’t risk getting my clothes all wet, can we?”

She covers her face for a second, laughing, and then gives him that perfect bright smile. 

“Delrin, _please_.”

Well, he’s always had a great situational awareness and could come up with innovative solutions to any task. Pregnancy is not the time for acrobatics, and he is a very tall man, and Mira is a short woman. He takes a second to spot the wooden step stool by the tub, covered by the spa tray of neatly arranged luxury bath products. Thank you, Dorian. He moves the tray away and places the step stool by the sink cabinet as Mira takes off her shoes. 

“My lady,” he secures Mira as she stands on it, putting her hands across his neck. “You’re good?”

“Yes.” 

He is still taller, but their faces almost line up. Much better. He kisses her, unzipping the buttons on the front of her flowery summer dress that reaches up to her knees. Damn it, he’s always had a thing for those dresses, so simple and innocent, except those buttons than could reveal everything underneath. 

Mira is wearing one of those soft, simple bralettes she got for pregnancy, complaining how harsh everything else felt. Perfect. He can simply move the fabric to get access to her breasts.

“Gentle,” she reminds him, inhaling sharply as he trails around her nipples. 

“Of course”, he kisses her again, and moves to stand behind her. “Put your hands on the sink.”

Sweet fucking Andraste. The large mirror shows both of them. Mira, with her bright eyes, blushing face and neck, her unbuttoned dress hanging off her shoulders, her wonderful heavy breasts. Him beside her, kissing her neck, running his hands on her thighs, lifting the bottom of the dress. 

“I like the view, too,” he rubs his beard on her cheek, breathing into her ear, and she shivers. “Mira, do you know how gorgeous you are?”

He doesn’t wait for her to answer, finally touching her cunt, feeling just how wet she is. Pregnancy has made her even more responsive. 

“Honey, you’re so ready for me,” he says softly, his erection pressing against her.

“Delrin, just fuck me, please…”

Oh, but he enjoys teasing, even if it’s just a quickie. 

“Will you be quiet?” 

“Not a sound,” she bites her lip. 

He smiles, knowing that even when Mira tries very hard, she can’t remain entirely silent. She might bury her head into the pillow, or into his neck, but she always comes with a sound on her lips. 

“You’re such a naughty liar,” he smiles. “But I love you, so you always get what you want.”

When he finds the right angle, he’s able to bury himself inside of her with one move of his hips. Damn, she’s so wet and hot; all for him. 

“Mira,” he whispers to the tune of her breathing. 

He holds onto her, securing her in his arms as he fucks her, slow and steady. His two fingers stay on her clit, just as she likes it. 

He looks at her reflection in the mirror, and she looks straight at him too, even though she trembles already. His beautiful, pregnant wife, still half dressed, all flushed and bothered as he takes her from behind. Her heavy breasts bounce. The pleasure shows on her lovely face, and he feasts on that glorious view.

It feels even better. He missed Mira so much. She is home. He loves all of it; he loves her. 

“Almost… there,” she manages. “Just like that, baby.”

“I got you,” he says, working to not lose his rhythm as he is getting close, too.

Mira tries to stifle any noise, but she comes with that guttural whimper that he’ll never get enough of, and then he feels all the wetness that follows. Her thighs shake, and it takes only a few thrusts for him to finish as he moans right by her ear.

The warm, lazy laughter follows. Delrin knew it would happen. Sex always gets her like that - joyful. He waits for it each time. He kisses her head, sliding his hand across her womb. Still only the tiniest curve, but he can feel the difference. It is firmer underneath his touch. He likes that moment of tenderness before he pulls away.

“I love you,” he says, helping her out of the step stool, careful. 

“I love you, too,” she answers, all smiles. “I… don’t what came over me.”

“Well,” he takes his clothes out of the bathtub, chuckling. “I suppose I could take some responsibility.”

“Right! You should take all the responsibility. You put me in this state in the first place.”

“I remember you being quite eager about it,” he turns on the water. “Do you want to wash up?”

“Maker, yes,” she takes off all her clothes and looks around. “We made quite a mess.”

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.”

It takes only a few minutes for them to refresh and dress, and then another one for him to clean up the bathroom. Mira waits on the corridor, because the smell of bleach makes her nauseous.

They walk back to the garden, holding hands. 

“I’m starving,” she remarks, waving to Cassandra who must have just arrived. 

“I’ll fix you a plate, honey, just relax. What do you want?”

“Everything,” she giggles.

“Everything it is,” he kisses her forehead, and walks up to Bull standing by the impressive barbecue grill, turning the skewers. 

“Hey, kid,” Bull says, handing him a beer from the cooler by his side. “You get the first dibs because of your pregnant lady. How is Mira doing?”

“Good,” Delrin answers, opening the bottle. “She felt a little sick earlier, and we used some towels in your guest bathroom. I put them in the hamper.”

Barris can lie, that is for sure, but he also knows that he has that stupid grin on his face. 

“Well,” Bull says, hitting him on the back few times. “I hope you helped her feel better.”

He did. 


End file.
